Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art
«''Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art» is one of the top two Body Tempering Arts in All Heavens and Myriad Realms, sharing the honour with the «Ruism’s Vajrapani Body». This divine art is commonly practiced by the practitioners from Beast Realm. History The «''Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art» was created by an unnamed old man thousands of years ago. This divine art ranked third amongst the cultivation techniques he created. The divine art also was taught to seven beast cultivators directly by him. Cultivation Normally speaking, the time to condense just a single phantom could take at least tens of years. In the Beast Realm, it is common to show off the quantity of Holy Ape phantoms one’s have before a fight. By the comparing the number of the phantoms, the combatants established the relative strength between them. As such, a fight could have ended before it even started. Smelting Trial In order to obtain the complete legacy, a practitioner of the art must participate in the smelting trial at the Jar Holy Mountain. Only a limited number of participant allowed for each session, and each session will be held randomly. Jar Holy Mountain First Station: Path of Trial Second Station: Super Giant Ape King Acknowledgement * Presiding officers: Skinny Super Giant Ape King and Strong Super Giant Ape King * Reward: Holy Ape evolved into Steel Holy Ape Gold Moon Smelting Trial First Station: Shadow Beasts Upon arriving one the Gold Moon, the trialists will be attacked by shadow beasts that can move freely in the shadows. Those who failed to fend off the beast will have their energy sucked dry. Usually they need 3 – 5 months to recuperate. Reward: Experience memory Second Station: Divine Dragon Acknowledgement Majority of Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign and Sixth Stage True Monarch participants’ goal when entering the Land of Smelting Trial was not to obtain the final legacy. Their true goal was to obtain the divine dragon’s acknowledgement first. They will try to obtain the final legacy when they already a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable or higher. * Presiding officer: Divine Dragon * Presiding officer (temporary): Saint Monarch Tyrant Song.By 2019, Divine Dragon already ran out of idea how to appraise the trialists. It appointed Saint Monarch Tyrant Song as the temporary presiding officer, despite Tyrant Song is one of the trialist himself. This is due to Tyrant Song already obtained its acknowledgement beforehand. * Asst. presiding officers (temporary): Saint White & White Dragon.At first, Divine Dragon only wanted to appoint Tyrant Song as the temporary presiding officer. However, it saw White and White Dragon seemed interested to help out, so why not? * Reward: Holy Ape obtained dragon tattoo and dragon strength. Third Station Purgatory Tunnel The immortal boat for this station was destroyed when Song Shuhang activated a special skill taught to him by White Two. * Presiding officer: Dragon Pupil * Reward: Crystal Room There are 100,000 crystals in this room, with each crystal has a rune on it. Trialists must rearrange the crystals into the correct sequence. Reward: Known Practitioners Orangutan General Beast Realm’s Great General who Conquers the West was widely known as a genius practitioner of this art, only managed to condense 107 Holy Apes phantoms, despite practicing it since childhood. White Two White Two once practiced this art as a hobby and condensed 587 phantoms. During the Tour of Forbidden Area, he encountered Orangutan General who boasted about his 107 phantoms. As a reward for becoming his pet, White Two bestowed 143 Holy Apes phantom to the Orangutan General, leaving himself with 444 phantoms. Afterwards, White Two practiced the art until he mistakenly condensed 12,346 phantoms instead of 12,345 phantoms as he originally intended. He solved the problem by bestowing a Holy Ape phantom to the Song Shuhang. Song Shuhang Song Shuhang obtained the manual for the first stage until the fifth stage of the «''Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art''» from a white-haired Beast Realm’s cultivator. Later on, he obtained the full and authentic version up until the ninth stage from Saint Monarch Blue Luan as part of Beast Realm’s payment for his help in the Biohazard Crisis. Song Shuhang’s apes were noted to be extraordinarily unique and unprecedented. Even the Super Giant Ape Kings and Divine Dragon have never see anything like it, despite them having presided the trials for thousands upon tens of thousands years. Blue Luan Saint Monarch Luan also practiced this «''Holy Ape Dragon Strength Divine Art''». Since she is an established Eighth Stage Profound Saint, it is assumed she has condensed more than a hundred holy ape phantoms. Blue Luan also explained the FAQs to the self-learnt Saint Monarch Tyrant Song. She also provided Saint Monarch Tyrant Song with the complete manual for the divine art. She also secured the quota for the smelting trial. Trivia Category:Beast Realm Category:Body Tempering Arts